ARC Apollo Regeneration Creation
by RecklessFlux
Summary: Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, philanthropist,playboy and the guy who gets kidnapped. However this time it's different this time...this time his past comes back to haunt him. This time he meets the A.R.C
1. Chapter 1

Tony was having a bad day. No, he was having a crappy ass day. First he was ambushed, then he was thrown in a cell somewhere in the world and now he discovered he had two cell mates. One was someone he hoped to never see again and the other was a white-blonde girl with vibrant gold eyes. The one he never wanted to see was wrapped around the girl shielding her from the eyes of the guards and Tony could see wounds crisscrossing his entire back. Tony knew right then that he was in for a really shitty day. When the guards left the one Tony never wanted to see again moved slowly laying on his stomach pillowing his head in the girl's lap as her hands began to glow a soft golden colors allowing the injured man's back to heal. "I thought you were in Asgard Loki." Tony commented receiving a chuckle. "I wish. I heard that I tried to take over Midgard. But you can ask Autumn, I've been imprisoned here since...I don't know. The Chitauri gave me to these people after making a clone of me."

Autumn, was obviously the white-blonde girl. She clamped a single pale hand over his mouth giggling. "I apologize for his babbling , He goes off on tangents often, I personally believe he has ADHD." Loki gave her a scowl but smiled when she removed her hand. Tony chuckled at the two leaning his head back against the wall. "How long have you been here Miss…" Tony tried to ask. Autumn smiled. "Autumn Riker Carroll, pleased to meet you Mr. Stark. I have been in this cell for exactly sixty eight years six weeks four days twelve hours and forty seven minutes. Loki has been here for twelve years eight days and thirty two have been here for six days three hours and seventeen minutes. There are five other prisoners, Logan of the X-men, his clone Laura, James Barnes,Jason Grace and Octavian Summers. James shares our cell he's in questioning right now. Octavian, Logan and Laura share the cell across from ours, they're under heavy sedation. The manacles around Loki's wrists prevent the use of magic. Jason is held in a rubber room. He's not crazy, he has power over lightning, somewhat like your Thor only more controlled. We do get the news on the radio." Autumn spoke quickly and explained when confusion crossed Tony's face.

Tony simply stared. "James Barnes, like Bucky Barnes?" Loki nodded. "The very same. Won't your Captain be surprised?" Autumn giggled at Loki's words. She hid in the shadows as the cell door opened and a bloody Barnes stumbled in. Loki stood and caught the man moving him over. "Howard?" Bucky asked catching sight of Tony then before Tony could answer. "No you're Tony…" Bucky slumped against Loki as the god helped him sit. Autumn padded over her body enveloped by the golden light that seeped into the man healing him instantly. The god let the white haired healer sit in his lap and fall asleep on him. "How'd they get you?" Barnes asked moving closer to the man. "Ambushed during a mission for SHIELD." Barnes nodded. "Lokes, get some sleep you look near death." The black haired god rolled his emerald eyes but closed them holding his healer close.

"How long have they been...close?" Tony found himself asking looking away from them and into the soft brown eyes of the soldier. "Since Loki was thrown into the cell. He's been teaching her magic like she always dreamed." A small goran from the other cell made Barnes look through the bars. "How much longer do we have now Octavian?" He asked making Tony curious. "Two days tops. Percy is pissed that they have Jason and he's talking Clint into letting him tag along to make sure that his cousin is okay. Thor discovered that the Evil Loki was a clone and he is in search of his brother as we speak. Logan and Laura will wake tomorrow. How's the dynamic duo?" Barnes looked at the sleeping couple and smiled shaking his head. "Sleeping just like you said they would. You probably already know this but Tony Stark was captured." A small laugh and a blonde came into view. "Yes, the reason for our rescue has arrived. By the way you can thank your Pepper for having trackers sewn into everything you wear." Tony's eyes widened, not even he knew that but he was thankful. But of course the small hope he had of coming out of this situation unscathed was shot down when the guards returned and knocked him out with a heavy blow to the head.

Tony woke to his arms chained above his head stark naked, he heard the crack of a whip and the burning pain of a lash bloomed on his back. He bit back a howl of pain. "You will help us in our goals Stark." A harsh voice purred from behind him. "Like hell I will." His voice came as a hiss. Again he heard the crack of the whip and the pain. Each time they repeated the same lines with Tony adding in a few "Fuck you"s in the mix. Soon he blacked out from the loss of blood. As he fell into the blissful black of his mind he noticed three different colors Gold, Emerald Green and Azure blue. Out of curiosity he went towards the lights. Soon he was joined by a blinding white-blue, a darker forrest green and a royal purple. Then a vibrant orange came up. As they neared the first three colors Tony could see that the lights were people, the gold was Autumn, the emerald green was Loki the azure was Barnes. He didn't know the other people but he assumed it was the other prisoners.

When he cracked open his eyes he saw Barnes holding him up while a light warmth was on his back. "Damn kid. They worked a number on you. But now you're like the rest of us… you're hooked up to the A.R.C. Immortal with no choice but to be just that." Tony groaned "Can I go back to sleep?" Barnes shook his head. "Leave him half healed Autumn, How much time Tav?" Barnes asked the next cell. "Five four three two one!" They heard an explosion from above them and feet running over the top of the cell. Tony looked up when he heard his name being yelled. "TONY?!" He heard Steve yell. "Down here Cap!" Tony shouted looking up. He has glad for the pants that he had gotten somehow. He saw Steve's face through the grate and a wide grin spread on the Captain's face. "I found him! Tony how many other prisoners are there?" Tony looked around like he was counting before answering. "Six, there's a kid in a rubber room. Send Thor to get him he uh can control lightning."

Pretty soon the Avengers were in front of the cell helping the three sedated people out of their cell. Loki and Barnes stayed back in the shadows as Tony helped Autumn to stand. Her white hair fell to her waist hanging in soft ringlets. Her bright sunny gold eyes standing out against her lightly tanned skin. The team helped Tony out of the cell as Autumn beckoned the other two men forward. Barnes stepped into the dim light first. The look on Steve's face was beyond priceless but Tony felt his back slowly healing on it's own. He winced as a larger wound began to close causing Natasha to step around to see his back and almost collapse before a long fingered pale hand reached out of the cell to help her stand. He kept his head bowed and slipped under Tony's arm as the mechanic's knees buckled. Barnes slipped under his other arm as Autumn moved like Mirana from Alice in Wonderland to check on Octavian and the other two from his cell. Clint and a black haired guy helping a big blue eyed blonde guy to the rescued group. The entire team looked at Tony as the soldier and the man they had seen Thor take away helped him over to the group. Loki crouched by his cellmate keeping an eye on him soundlessly.

Tony winced again as the lashes on his shoulders closed. "Autumn?" He called blinking with the golden eyes girl was suddenly in front of him. "What the hell is A.R.C?" Autumn smiled and pointed to her self. "I am the A.R.C, It was an experiment for immortality. But I can only grant it to those who would not choose it even if they were offered it. The first was James, the second was Logan then Laura, I kept them alive under their sedation, Then Octavian came along then Jason. You might think Loki immortal but the Aesir do die, except Loki's daughter Hela always sent him back from her realm, but now he cannot die at all….and neither can you. That is the only thing they didn't know, they tried forcing me to give my immortality to them. I refused, so they started catching people to use against the world. But, all the ones they caught had too good of a heart for them to turn into weapons." The rest of the team came back making Loki lean more towards Tony who let his hand rest on the bony shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay Loki, spending just the small time I was awake with you I know you're a good guy." Loki gave Tony a smile then sat crossing his legs like he was going to meditate and Autumn sat in his lap running her fingers through his hair. "James, would you mind breaking the manacles?" Loki held out his wrists and James gripped the metal bands tearing them off as the metal screeched Logan and Laura's eyes flew open as they snarled before the immortals that were awake each began to glow in their respective colors by instinct. Tony found that his color was a vibrant arc reactor two mutants calmed quickly and relaxed. Tony also found out that Octavian was the orange and the big blonde was the white-blue. James tossed the torn metal away and the entire team that had come to rescue them watched as Autumn's hands gave off that soft golden glow and his wrists healed. He asked her to cut off her magic and she did. The team looked as though they expected the healing to stop only to peer closer as the torn skin healed itself. Tony looked at Loki's face knowing the sensation was weird. His own back was healing slowly.

As if to prove a point James asked. "How's the back kid?" Tony rolled his eyes and gave a snort. "Healing, feels as weird as hell but I suppose you would know." James nodded and watched as loki let his green magic blend with Autumn's as they hummed softly. "They do that alot?" Tony whispered, James nodded with a chuckle. "Match made in the tapestry of life. I have a theory Tony...it's a bit hard to believe but you've met Thor so maybe not…"Tony chuckled. "Buckey, my mother was a goddess, Jason son of Jupiter right?" Jason blinked and nodded. "It's the blonde hair. Zeus's kids have black hair Jupiter's have blonde. Let's see...Octavian..Apollo right?" Octavian nodded. "But not one of his son's legacy I'm guessing?" Again Octavian nodded but this time he was grinning. "Autumn, Pluto. Loki...well he's Loki. You….Ares?" Bucky shook his head. "Ah Mars then." A nod followed. and Tony continued. "Logan….hmmm...that's a hard one. Anger, fuck you attitude, Bellona Roman War goddess. Laura is a legacy." Autumn smiled as Logan nodded silent.

His team all stared at the group like they were crazy except for Clint and the guy Tony was guessing was Percy. "So Birdbrain, Roman son of Apollo"? Clint burst into laughter taking off his arm guard showing Tony the mark that matched Octavian's. "Bingo." Tony flicked his eyes to Percy and noted the shade of green that made his eyes stand out from the rest of the green eyed population. "And Perseus Jackson, Son of both Poseidon and Neptune, Savior of Olympus, Praetor of New Rome, Bane of Kronos, Bane of Gaea, Holder of the Sky, and most of all Leader of the Greek Army." His eyes widened as Tony spoke even Clint was taken back. "I'm not stupid, even I can tell when the infamous Perseus walks into a room to help find his lost cousin." Loki looks at him and realization strikes his eyes a few seconds later Thor gets it as well. Loki and Autumn spoke at the same time with their light voices. "And you Anthony?" Tony chuckled. "Grandson of Vulcan, son of Athena."


	2. Author's Note

I am so very sorry for neglecting to update any and all of my stories. But I have a good reason. The town I live in is currently experiencing a lava flow. I want you guys to show your love and support of the human race by checking out . This website is dedicated to helping a public charter school, my high school in fact, raise money in case we need to rebuild after the flow ends. Also check out the facebook page, Hope For HAAS. Thank you so much lovelies.

~Avalon Tombs 


	3. Announcement

I'm officially abandoning most of my stories until further notice. The Long Story will be updated as creativity allows.


End file.
